Episode 7599 (12th May 2011)
Plot Becky is at No.8 first thing in the morning to collect Max. Audrey implores Claudia and Marc to make amends. Fiz is returning to work but remains anxious to leave John and Hope behind. Claudia severs her ties with Marc and Audrey. Katy is worried about her exams and her pregnancy whilst Chesney laments Fiz's choices. Rita offers to babysit for the newly reconciled McDonalds. A Practice Nurse runs blood tests on Amy. Chesney pops round to No.5 to look in on Hope and confronts John about his visit to the Hoyles. Gail riles Cheryl with her pompous attitude in the bistro. Sophie and Sian volunteer at the Roof & Refuge charity with James. Amy's feeling unwell again and asks to see Steve. Sophie and Sian are regaled by a charming homeless man and offer him a meal. Becky is sympathetic when Steve has to postpone the rest of his night. Sylvia's annoyed when Roy gives the homeless man a free meal at the bequest of Sophie and Sian. Rita is surprised to come face to face with a dishevelled Dennis Tanner on the Street but before she can call out, he's already left. Amy is almost caught secretly drinking milk by Tracy. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Practice Nurse - Deborah Brian *James - James Roache Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception area and treatment room *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen Notes *First appearance of Dennis Tanner since 12th June 1968. This was also the first time a character from Episode 1 other than Ken Barlow has appeared since 20th June 1984 (when Linda Cheveski last featured) and was a certified entry in the Guinness Book of Records for the longest gap between performances by an actor in the same role, at forty-three years. *Rachel, a volunteer at the soup kitchen, has a line of dialogue but isn't credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Becky look forward to a night out together, but an urgent call from Tracy ruins their plans; Sophie and Sian meet a man from Rita's past; and Chesney quizzes John about the Hoyles. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes